Components may contain integrated circuits having a plurality of mutually different circuit parts or having a multiplicity of semiconductor components connected in parallel, e.g. transistors. Such integrated components are used e.g. in motor vehicle electronic circuits, mobile radio devices, cameras, etc. In order to connect the integrated component to a printed circuit board, contact devices are required.
There is a need for a simply constructed component or for a simply constructed housing arrangement which, in particular, has a high reliability and/or bears a multiplicity of contact devices and is thus comparatively large. Moreover, there is a need for a method for producing such housing arrangements.